CaptainSwan Proposal
by Vintage394
Summary: A one-shot of Hook proposing to Emma :) Please review and thanks for reading. I put a picture of her engagement ring in my images so look there if you're curious.


Pairing: CaptainSwan

Emma and Killian have been dating for two years now. Emma's finally happy with her son, her boyfriend, and her parents. She couldn't ask for anything better. Mr. Gold made a portal last year to the Enchanted Forest so that anyone can come and go as they please. Belle made him make sure not to use it for the wrong purposes. Snow and Charming go back every year on their anniversary to the Troll Bridge. While David and Mary Margaret were out Emma was baby-sitting baby Neal.

"Come on Neal, go to sleep," she coaxed to the baby. He was fussy this evening but he whimpered more than cried. "You were fed, changed, and read a story." She was currently rocking her brother in a chair and he was slowly quieting down. A few minutes later Hook came to the apartment and saw Emma and Neal rocking in the chair.

"What a hallmark moment," Hook told her. "Wait. Did I say that right? Honestly the expressions you people have now a days is astonishing."

She quietly chuckled, "You had it right. Could you hold Neal though for a second? I've had to pee for the better part of an hour and every time I put him in his crib he would cry at me." He nodded and she gently placed the infant in the pirate's arms.

"So you've been giving your sister a hard time, huh?" He rocked the baby in his arms and slowly put him in his crib. He turned on the mobile that Belle gave him and slowly Neal's eyes started to close. When Emma got back from the bathroom she was surprised.

"You got him down? Thanks," she said gratefully. They both sat on the couch and talked while they waited for her mom and dad got home.

"Thank you Emma for watching him tonight. We're so thankful," Mary Margaret said as she and David walked through the door.

"You're welcome. We should be getting back to our apartment though. See you tomorrow at the station dad." She hugged her parents and the couple walked down the hallway.

"Shoot, Swan. I forgot my jacket. Go on without me I'll catch up in a minute." She nods her head and Killian walks back into the apartment.

"Mary Margaret, David, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hook asks.

"Is everything okay?" questions Snow White.

"Yes, well I had a question for you two. I've known Emma for four years. Two of which we were dating. And, well, I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Snow had tears in her eyes and Hook couldn't read David's expression.

"Yes, Killian, we give you permission." She told him quickly.

"However, if you in any way hurt our daughter, I will find you and I will kill you. Understand?" David told Killian. Hook didn't doubt a single syllable of his phrase.

"Yes, sir," he said nervously.

"Good."

For the next week Hook had been planning how to propose. He picked up a ring a couple days ago and he was almost ready to ask Emma. He got her a Tiffany's Soleste Oval engagement ring. He chose a yellow color instead of the white. He thought it would look beautiful on her.

"Emma, did you want to go to the Enchanted Forest today? Henry wanted me to bring him one of Charming's swords since he forgot to the last time."

"Sure, what time did you want to leave?"

"I was thinking we could leave now," he told her. She nods her head and they walk to the portal. He double checked the ring was in his pocket and then they went through the portal. They both landed with an ungraceful thump on the ground. After making sure they didn't get any injuries they walked through the land.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? Although I'm happy I don't have to wear a corset. They hurt," she complained. He just laughed. After walking around for an hour she asked him if he knew where they were headed.

"Just a few more minutes Swan, almost there." They continued walking for another fifteen minutes until Hook declared they were here.

"Where exactly is here? This looks like a dried lake." She told him. (**A/N: I know in the season three finale Emma and Hook altered Snow and Charming's past but for the sake of this fanfiction I'm going to pretend they didn't mess it up**)

"Aye and it's pretty important."

"Oh my gosh, it's Lake Nostos, where my parents got married… the first time." She told him. "But why are you bringing me here?"

"Well, I have something to ask you." He took a deep breath. "Emma, I love you. We've known each other for four years and we've dated for two. I don't want to imagine my life without you. If it wasn't for you I would be some loser pirate at the tavern trying to woo some girl. But I hate that part of me that would do that. You're my life now, you and Henry." He got down on one knee and took out the ring box from his pocket and opened it. When Emma saw the ring she gasped. It was beautiful.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" She couldn't believe it. Killian was proposing to her.

"Yes, I will marry you." She told him. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

"So, I'm glad you proposed here and all but could we have our wedding in a church or a castle? Not a dried lake."

"Whatever you want," she smiled. She was going to marry the love of her life. And she couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Here's my one-shot of a CaptainSwan proposal. I hoped you liked it. Please review if you would be so kind. **** I also put in a picture of the engagement ring. I thought it was beautiful and fit Emma's personality or maybe it's just me. Anyway here's the ring:**


End file.
